


Her First Mother's Day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Hope Springs Eternal [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Language, Mother's Day, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You became a mum the second my little swimmer hooked up with your egg.  So this is your official first Mother's Day, whether you like it or not, my love."





	Her First Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13-15 May 2018  
> Word Count: 1661  
> Summary: "You became a mum the second my little swimmer hooked up with your egg. So this is your official first Mother's Day, whether you like it or not, my love."  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Hope Springs Eternal  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for Mother's Day, but there were a series of mishaps that ended up making it posted up 3 days late, ranging from AO3 having server issues on Mother's Day to the muses deciding they wanted to redo whole chunks of this. But here it is. A nice little glimpse back at Regina's very first Mother's Day with Henry and Robin. The gifts described came from [here](https://www.greenturtle.com/mother-s-day/our-first-mother-s-day-1212#/3-size-l/26-department-women/33-style-women_t_shirt/7-color-gray) and [here](https://happy-mothersday.net/2017/best-first-mothers-day-gifts-presents-ideas-for-daughter-wife.html).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

_~*~ 12 May 2002 ~*~_

Robin slips into the bedroom, smiling as he watches Regina sleeping. It's been harder and harder for her to find a comfortable position and now, with twelve weeks to go, they both know it will only become more difficult. Sitting on the bed next to her, he sets the tray of food on the nightstand and just watches her sleeping. The sunlight slipping through the curtain catches and glints off the two simple gold and diamond bands on a thin leather thong around Regina's neck. The rings fit her finger for the first two months after their wedding, but she had to take them off about three weeks ago. He remembers how much she'd cried when she did it, how he'd reminded her that it wasn't forever and that she could replace them once their baby was safely born.

His smile grows as he sees the covers shift and move over Regina's stomach. Without thought, his hand settles over the spot with the most activity. "Hey in there, minnow," he whispers. "This is your daddy. You need to take it easy and let your mum sleep in as much as she can. She's been working so hard lately to finish this second year of law school and let you grow in her belly." He pauses when Regina moans softly and sets her own hand on her stomach. When she settles, Robin leans in to kiss her cheek. "And you need to rest for as long as you can, my love."

She mumbles as Robin shifts to crawl under the covers and mold his chest to her back. His hand rests on her stomach again, rubbing gently until he joins her in sleep for a bit longer.

*****

An insistent prodding under his hand eventually pulls Robin from slumber. It takes a moment to realize the baby is kicking again. Soon after, he notices that his wife is no longer sleeping.

"Good morning, Regina."

"What's so good about it?"

He bites back a chuckle at that, nuzzling at that spot behind her left ear that usually makes her purr. "It's Mother's Day?"

"I'm not a mother yet."

"You most certainly are!"

Regina moves awkwardly to face him. "I am not a mother yet, Robin," she repeats, brows furrowed. "That doesn't happen until I can hold this baby in my arms."

Robin strokes her cheek, nuzzles her nose with his until she hums softly and relaxes again. "You became a mum the second my little swimmer hooked up with your egg. So this is your official first Mother's Day, whether you like it or not, my love. And when you're ready, there's juice that's now warm and toast and eggs that are now cold." Her delighted giggle warms his heart. "I can make you whatever you and our little minnow are craving for brunch. Just let me know and it's yours. And when you're ready, there may or may not be a gift for you."

"Robin, you didn't have to do that."

"Of course, I had to. More to the point, I _wanted_ to. You're my wife and you're having my child. I want to celebrate that."

That brings a smile to Regina's face, her hand gliding down to rest over Robin's on her stomach. The baby's restless movements seem to still then. "Do you think our little minnow senses that we're both here?"

"I'd say so, yes." He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, then shifts to repeat the movement on her stomach. "This little guy or girl already knows that he or she is completely loved and wanted." He smirks up at Regina, then mock-whispers to her stomach, "And I know you keep kicking your mum to show that you love her, too, but maybe you can relax a little today and let that be your first gift to her?"

There is a strong kick under their hands, and then nothing. Regina holds her breath for a moment, waiting for another kick that never comes, then lets it out with a low chuckle. "You just got our baby to stop kicking for a while. If I thought we could get away with it, I'd fuck you right now to show my thanks, but--"

"But nothing. Today is about _you_ , Regina. If you're in the mood for a good fuck, I'm your man. If you want some gentle, teasing lovemaking, I'm your man. If you want to be a lazy hedonist and spend the day in bed while I wait on you hand and foot, I'm your man. Just tell me what you want and I will do everything in my power to make it happen, my love. You deserve the world."

"Robin…"

"No, my love, it's the truth. I've loved you for over six years, practically from the first moment I saw you with Mulan. You've been at my side all these years, and now here we are, married and expecting our first child. I know this isn't an ideal time in our educational journeys, but clearly Fate had a different plan for us, and I wholeheartedly intend to embrace this chance to begin our family with you."

He smiles up at her and reaches over to pull the smallish, brightly wrapped box from the nightstand. Regina begins to work her way up to a seated position, smiling at him gratefully when he puts pillows behind her back. She holds the box to her ear and shakes it gently, not hearing anything.

"Oh, you're being sneaky with this, Locksley," she says with a grin. "Have you _finally_ learned how to wrap a present to not give away what it is?"

"I may have picked up a trick or two from this gorgeously anal retentive woman that I happen to love more than life itself."

"Gorgeously anal retentive?" Rolling her eyes, Regina strokes a hand over her stomach. "My little minnow, the first time Daddy changes your diaper, I would like you to pee or poop all over his hands as revenge for that remark he just made about Mommy. Or if you want to spit up all over him, I could accept that, too."

Robin gasps in mock-outrage, making her laugh, and then he leans in to press a series of kisses to her face and her stomach. "I take it back, I promise! You _are_ gorgeous and anal retentive, but I find both of those things very adorable and sexy by turns. Will you please open your gift now, love?"

"Nice save, thief." Regina replies as she starts to open the package. She takes her time unpeeling the tape so she can keep the paper and put it in the baby journal she's been working on since the day she knew she was pregnant. Once the paper is removed, she opens the box to find an envelope atop the tissue paper covering something else.

"Open the envelope last?"

"Okay…" Regina studies his face for a moment before setting aside the envelope to peel back the tissue paper and reveal a heather grey t-shirt. She lifts it up and nearly starts to berate him for how huge it is, but then she sees the sentiment written on it. Tears fill her eyes. "Our first Mother's Day? Oh my god, Robin! Help me put it on?"

Robin quickly takes the box and shirt from her as she struggles to take off the t-shirt of his she's been sleeping in. He pauses briefly to study her breasts, which have grown larger with the pregnancy, but quickly recovers and helps her into the new shirt. "It looks wonderful on you, love."

"It's still big enough to let the minnow make me into an even bigger whale than I already am." She laughs softly at herself, rolling her eyes, and strokes a hand down her stomach. "This adorable little minnow's worth it though."

Robin bites down on his bottom lip in an attempt to contain the overwhelming emotion at the thought of Regina carrying his child. He reaches for the envelope and offers it to Regina. She takes it and studies it for a moment before opening it to unfold the letter within, a photo falling into her lap. Robin watches her face as she reads the words he wrote so carefully in his angular script.

> _My darling Regina,_
> 
> _There are no words for how much I love you._  
>  _There is no depth to the gratitude I feel each_  
>  _time I see your belly swell with our growing_  
>  _child. You are everything I could ever wish_  
>  _for in a wife and the mother of my children._
> 
> _This part of your gift is only a picture for now,_  
>  _as it needs must wait until our precious_  
>  _little minnow is born to complete. On that day,_  
>  _I will have the locket filled with our child's_  
>  _first picture, and the disc will contain the_  
>  _details of his or her birth, so you may wear_  
>  _them always as a reminder._
> 
> _Should we have more children, I intend to_  
>  _add to the necklace in pairs like this for_  
>  _each and every one of them, so you're_  
>  _always surrounded by our love._
> 
> _Happy first Mother's Day, my love._
> 
> _Your thief,_  
>  _Robin_

Regina's eyes fill with tears at his words, then she sobs softly as she looks at the picture of the twin pendants that will soon enough adorn her neck. She takes a moment to replace the photo and letter back in the envelope before enveloping him in a suffocating hug that he gladly returns. Her tears soak into his shirt, but he just holds her and presses kisses to her temple until she calms enough to lean back and offer him a water smile. 

"Thank you, Robin," she whispers, hiccupping a sob on his name. "This is probably the best Mother's Day gift anyone could ever give me."

"This is just the first of many, love, and I fully intend to spoil you each and every year."

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [source](https://www.greenturtle.com/mother-s-day/our-first-mother-s-day-1212#/3-size-l/26-department-women/33-style-women_t_shirt/7-color-gray)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [source](https://happy-mothersday.net/2017/best-first-mothers-day-gifts-presents-ideas-for-daughter-wife.html)  
> 


End file.
